


Sarina's forgiveness

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Short One Shot, any ideas for a ship name for these two?, poor sartorius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Sarina ask for  forgiveness from syrus  but it turns to something else.   contains   sarina x syrus  lemon.  This is a short fanfic and sorry for errors. I don't own gx.
Relationships: Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Saiou Mizuchi | Sarina





	Sarina's forgiveness

Sarina was on the way to 17 year old Syrus truesdale for forgiveness for trapping him in digital world. Sarina could not lie she thought syrus was a cute looking dude even as a car. To be honest to herself, syrus was more looking than zane and Jaden put together. She finally got to syrus's dorm with syrus shirtless since it was a hot day. It was over 100 degrees. " I am sorry, Sarina seeing me shirtless" said syrus. Sarina blushed and said "it's fine".

Sarina closed the door and said "I'm sorry what I did to you in the digital world". Syrus said "Don't worry, I forgive you about that a long time ago. I just never see you that much". Sarina said "yeah" while blushing. Syrus said " anything else?". Sarina blurted out without thinking "you are very hot". Syrus blushed and said "well, thanks you are hot too. I find you way hotter than Alexis rhodes.". sarina blushed said " Thanks, syrus". Syrus said "no problem." Sarina got closer to Syrus and kissed him on the lips with passion. Syrus said " sarina..." as he kissed her back.

Sarina looked at herself and syrus. she saw the lust in both of their eyes. Their eyes was telling them they wanted to do it with each other and they both knew it. Sarina grabbed syrus's belt undid it while syrus moaned hard. she knew syrus was getting harder. she wanted it . Sarina pulled his pants and underwear down. Sarina saw that large penis. she was getting more horny by the second while she took off her clothes. Sarina was naked now and syrus was even getting harder. Sarina lay down syrus on the bed with her on the bottom and he was on top. sarina rubbed his penis in a sexual way causing both of them to moan while syrus played with her boobs. Syrus said "here it comes" while he put his penis in your vagina. Sarina moaned loudly " yes syrus harder. this was the best day of my life.". The moan was so loud that all of Duel Academy could hear it.

Syrus and sarina got up from the bed to on syrus 's lap so she could ride his big penis. It was the best ride she ever had. It was the best day for the both of them and they enjoyed it not knowing Sartorius was in the next room beside the dorm having nightmares of syrus fucking his sister and he was very scared of that.


End file.
